User talk:Grizzlei
Re:Username :Sadly, no. I'm at school, at the moment. Last day of it too, before exams - so my appearence here is about to get even sparcer. But I am about, if it means anything. As for the link provided, I sent an email in yesterday. How long does it take, if you don't mind me asking? [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Something to Say Btw, Happy Belated Christmas and New Year! Lucky, you can remember all of them! I only remember most. >< Needs your help Grizzlei!! Do you by any chance know how to track IPs? If you do, itll be a great help! Gif I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean for it to be offensive. I tried to edit it out but it wouldn't let me; just make a new blog post. Besides, this place wouldn't run without admin!--BadKILLINGboy 03:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Templates Hey, I'm the administrator of the Shattered Unity wiki. May I use your infoboxes there? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Articles IRC request Please unban me from the IRC. I did not commit a bannable offense. Thank you for clearing up the issue on the IRC. I will note however, that you told me I was ban evading, and later admitted you wanted to trick me. I was mistaken; but that was your intention. Secondly, in addressing my tone, your own was distinctly hostile. My tone was entirely appropriate, civil and factual. You basically make the assertion that you are right because you can ban me if I disagree with you. This is incorrect. Administrators can be wrong too, and are subject to the same rules as everyone else. By banning me because you disagree with me, you would only exhibit administrative misconduct by ceasing an argument through force rather than reason, and an unjust ban. This is essentially what you threaten to do here. If a ban follows this comment, it will only be a validation of this and a poor reflection on your moral and administrative conduct. Nothing in your previous comments, either here or on the IRC, indicates any sarcasm. On re-reading your comments, it is clear to see that I took them as seriously as you meant them. Besides, it is well known that sarcasm translates poorly through text. You are an administrator; are regular users expected to try and guess when you're being serious and when you're being 'sarcastic'? To disregard serious comments because you later label them as sarcasm? An administrator should not be so unprofessional as to be sarcastic when dealing with serious issues such as this. It only creates ambiguity and confusion. Besides which, I actually do not think you were being sarcastic. It is painfully obvious that you meant your comments with the utmost seriousness, which you are labelling sarcasm now to discredit accusations of administrative misconduct. Do you expect to successfully pass such comments off as sarcasm? No one would believe such an assertion. That is even without considering your tendency towards blunt and borderline hostile comments, such as the above quoted, to other users. My suggestion Athena, would be to suck it up and deal with it. She did unban you. On the flip side, Grizzlei, may I use your templates on my wiki? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That was my plan, until I had such a lovely encounter with that user. I'll mind my own so long as I get the same in return. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Hi Grizz, I get the impression from your userpage that you understand the tabber coding quite well. I had attempted to create a series of articles using the tabbox extension. But since Subtank explained to me that the wikia doesn't support it, I'd like to use tabber instead. The problem is... wherever I've seen tabber being used and try to look at it, the coding seems very complicated to me. Is there somewhere I can learn how to use tabber efficiently? And/or would you be able to help me get the tabs working on a basic level with my Transmission article, please? I'd just like to immitate the Data Drop article. Thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Collaborating Yo Town, Mah Town In regards to the new image proposal i would like a log of that file talk page you deleted as i dont think you should of deleted it, it was in your own interest to do it and you werent acting impartially. even if you were you should of got another admin to do it or come to consensus, not yourself because you were involved in the conflict and clearly completely biased. very poor adminstrator conduct. Barb Spider 20:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday to someone The Quakers Oats guy THanks for banning him too. I would have asked you but I thought you'd be asleep! Stupid damn timezones! (Confession: I don't even know what oats are made of.) It's times like this I miss my old admin powers... Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :FFS. This guy just keeps renewing his IP address and coming back for more, like the pathetic loser he is. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cute BC pups Big fan of the breed and planning to add one to my family. ^.^ -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 17:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM 131A-166 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Grizzlei I heard that you were an expert here on halo fanon about human society. I would like to ask you to advise me on my new series, and also my third (Other two were NCF'd before you could say non canon) Eridanus System War, so this one doesn't get NCF'd like my last two, which were a bit, how you say, horrendous, according to ajax (yes i'm paraphrasing)--B1blancer2 06:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Loltacular Re:Idiots Hey Grizzlei do you know who is going around WW2Halo'ing my articles without commenting on why? If so, please tell them to be at least a bit courteous and tell me why so I can fix it.--B1blancer2 04:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind Oh, so its you who goes around WW2Haloing everything. You do know all this is doing is pissing me of, and edging me towards another angry rant like the one against Ajax. WW2'ing everything associated with the UFAN-UNSC War just makes you look like a completely stract admin, and a bit of a donkey, since you give me no explanation. You know, go WW2 Halo CommanderTony's USMC related articles, I mean it's the description of what WW2Halo is, a copy of a 21st century weapon, organization etc. Christ, it feels like i'm on a wing and a prayer here.--B1blancer2 04:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guten abend! I came here to apologize for my irrational decisions on the UFAN-UNSC War set of articles. I also came here to ask if a story i'm thinking about doing is alright so we can avoid any future arguments. Ok, the story takes place in Onyx, while Halsey, and the SPARTAN II's and III's are there in the micro dyson sphere. While they are in there, they find Forerunner pods holding all kinds of humans i.e. an African Warrior, 19th century U.S. Marines, Barbary Pirates World War II B-17 crew, British and Vichy WW2 troops, troops from Operation Gothic Serpent, and some present day UNSC Marines. They were all captured by Forerunner robots while they were in Africa, and were taken to Onyx. The SPARTANS manage to crack open their pods, since theirs aren't slipspace like Katana's, rather they are a very advanced stasis chamber. Still thinking of what will happen next.--B1blancer2 22:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, so do I have approval for this if I make the corrections you suggested?--B1blancer2 22:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and again sorry for my irrational behavior.--B1blancer2 22:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) By the way, can I take articles from halopedia for the SPARTANS in the MD Sphere? Since they are going to be canonical.--B1blancer2 23:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Advance Warning Hello Grizzlei and this is an advanced warning about my story series. This is going to involve a rebellion against the UNSC by the US and some other countries, as their militia is trained by men who have more national identity. They are going to fight to a stalemate eventually.--B1blancer2 20:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'M BACK! Hello there Grizz, and as you can see, I am back amongst the unbanned, thanks to -AR-. Anyway, I think Alexander Murphy is in acceptable condition. If you ever see an XM8 in any one of my articles, it represents a stripped down MA5.--B1blancer2 23:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, I changed the image to something from Halo. Is it good now?--B1blancer2 00:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I just wanted to ask, since your an Admin, if you could help me with something. Could you tell me how to make Templates? It's a pain having to steal other peoples instead of making my own. I'n new to wikia and I have had a look about, but I have found nothing.--Onyx Fire 10:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A Peaceful Protest Good Afternoon, Grizzlei. I am here to protest WW2 haloing of my Henry Blackburn article. Yes there is a US marine patch there, but it is blurred, which means, I could say it said FS Marines. Also, the MARPAT is shown in Halo Reach live actiob trailers, specifically Patrol, where the troopers shown are wearing the woodland MARPAT. Heretofore, I politely ask that you remove the WW2 Halo template, as I have given evidence to support my claim. Thank you.--B1blancer2 21:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Air War, my F/A-66 versus your AV-10 Typhoon. Game?--B1blancer2 22:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) M567 Tactical Assault Rifle Thanks! Hey Grizzlei i'm sorry about my irrationality, its just that, when I post modern camo or vehicles, its because I like the look of whatever it is.--B1blancer2 01:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Just, ugh Ok then Grizzlei, now I know you plain out hate something about me or my articles. Why, I know not. I would with much kindness ask you to tell me what is non canon about my story? Do you just hate the U.S. becoming independent in any story? Or do you hate the picture? Or do you hate me? Whatever it is, please tell me.--B1blancer2 21:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) So, really, all I need to do is size down the army?--B1blancer2 21:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you please delete all pages marked with Harvest Rebellion in their categories? Many thanks, and apologies.--B1blancer2 22:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Scratch my previous message.--B1blancer2 22:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the NCF template from the Second Battle Of Harvest, I have changed it --B1blancer2 02:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The Second Battle Of Harvest NCF Good Evening Grizzlei. Would you please look over The Second Battle Of Harvest. If it is now canon friendly, please remove the template.--B1blancer2 22:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Second Battle Of Harvest NCF Grizzlei, could you please look over The Second Battle Of Harvest, to see if it is canon friendly, and if so, remove the template.--B1blancer2 03:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Human-Covenant War Campaign Medal/Ribbon and it might not even be for the reason stated in Halopedia.}}